Jealousy
by MarrisaVein
Summary: Milinia wants Gat. He can't be a badass and be in love.
1. Chapter 1

Milinia's P.O.V.

I swayed my hips back and forth jamming to "The Way" by Ariana Grande. I secretly hoped that he would be mine and i could sing that to him. Your wondering who he is. Its simple its Johnny Gat. Who wouldn't want that Cocky hunk to be theirs? I know i would. He has a sexy smirk that Drives me insane. His deep chuckles and his dark laugh. He'd never go for someone like me. Shaundi is more his type. They hang out all the time when we don't. She even stayed the night at his house. She has clothes over there. She always makes excuses to go over there. I know i'm jealous of her, who wouldn't be she has every girl in Stillwater ideal man. These girls that walk the street Johnny has hooked up with. They were looking for a relationship, but he wasn't. He hasn't been in a relationship since Aisha. I always had something agaisnt Aisha. I always envied her relationship with Johnny. She had a good man and didn't even know it. All she did was poke fights with him and once he came over my house in tears. I wanted to punch her in the face. She never apreciaeted him. I wanted to tell him to leave her alone several times but that would just make things pretty obvious. After his death he showed he really cared about her i couldn't change that. Everytime he brings her up i instantly get jealous. I know he cares for me, he just doesn't care about me romantically like i want him to. I was took out of my thought by knocking on the door. Guess who? Johnny. I smiled by even thinking about him. I had butterflies.

I walked to the door and opened it. I smiled. "Miss me" He asks. "Yeah i did i even had thoughts about you not to long ago" i say seriously but he took it as a joke. This is why i get no where. "Who can keep there minds off of Johnny Gat" He questions cockily."People you kill" i smartly. He gives me a playful death look. "You got plans for today" He asks. "No" i say. "Well since you don't i was thinking we could go to the firing range, then Freckles B's" He asks hopefully. "Not your typical dinner and a movie deal but i'll take it, your driving" i say as i shut the front door. When we were driving, he decided to bring up Shaundi. "Mind if we pick up Shaundi" he asks."No" i say snaping. "Good cause i told her we'll pick her up after i came from your house" he says. I sigh in annoyance. Shaundi climbed in the backseat smiling and gave Johnny a quick peck on the cheek. He smirked and thought i didn't see the kiss. I bit my lip in anger. "Hey Milinia" she says. "Hey" i say flatly. "Boss said to pick him up" says Shaundi. "I thought he would meet us there" Johnny asks. "His car broke down and he's being cheap" she says. "Nothing new" he says. Great two extra people to tag along on our date. Not really, but you know what i mean. We picked up our boss and he greeted us. "Cheapscate" Johnny says to Boss. "Yeah Yeah hop off" Boss waives him down. After a few moments of Shaundi and Johnny sharing flirtly looks we made it to the firing range. I was eager to take out my anger. No new gangs have popped up so we had time to relax. Shaundi of course was next to Johnny and i was next to the boss."Shaundi and Johnny are getting closer" He says emptying a clip. "Yeah, they are" i say taking down all my targets. "You don't sound to happy" he asks concerned. "I'm not" i say to him. "Why" he asks.

I just looked at him. We had stayed at the firing range untill it closed and it was time to leave. Shaundi and Johnny had already left and he left a note by his station. _Staying over at Shaundi's tonight the tab is taken care of drive Boss back home my keys are right in front of your face - Gat._ I crumpled the paper up and that caught the bossed attention. "I'll catch a cab, i don't want to die tonight" he says to me. I wanted to say something smart but didn't have the energy. I walked to the parking lot and started his car. His phone was in there. I went to his messages and saw Shaundi's number. I saw all the texts that they sent and the plans they had tonight. I threw his phone on the floor and angrily drove back to my apartment. I shut my door in anger and punched the wall leaving my hand bloody. I cleaned it off. Why am i getting so worked up over him. He's obviously not interested. I crawled under my cover and fell asleep.

The next morning i woke up to pounding on the door. "Go away" i mumble. "Open the door now" Johnny yells. "Whats his problem. He kicked in my door and headed straight to my bedroom. "If you wanted to know what was going on with Shaundi all you had to do was ask you didn't have to snoop through my phone" he yells. "Get out" i say to him. "You been acting strange lately" Johnny says calming down. "None of your concern" i say to him. "Its my concern when you go through my person belongings" he says. I look at the ground then back up at him. "The jealousy you being rude to Shaundi, snooping" he asks. "I have feelings for you, i have for a long time" i say to him. He looked at me through his shades and walks out angrily and slams the front door.

**(A/N)**

**Read and Review please i would really like your input**


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny and I haven't talked in forever. Okay, it hasn't been forever it has been two weeks actually. If we are in the same room, he won't look or talk to me at all. Shaundi gives me dirty looks when I get too close to Johnny. Pierce and Kenzie are the only ones I talk to besides the boss. He notices the tension between us three. I knew it was a bad idea to tell Johnny how I felt. I knew I should have left him and his one night stands alone. I mentally cursed myself out in my head. It's my entire fault. I was interrupted from my thoughts from a knock on the door. When I opened the door I couldn't believe it. He broke my door from being too tall. I bagged up and observed his features. He had black beady eyes. His skin was a light tan. He had horns on his head and body. He was ugly. When he walked he walked with confidence. "I am Zinyak" he says with his strong voice. "Zin what" I ask. He rolled his eyes and sighed "Zinyak ruler of other planets" he says with an annoyed voice. "I am soon to be ruler of your corrupt planet that you call earth" he says with a smirk. "What are you" I start but I was cut off. I was lifted into the air and transported to Stillwater. Except everything was different. "Instead of having Planet Saints, It was Planet Zin. I looked around confused. There was no way to hide. All of a sudden I see Zin shooting at me and I scream an agony from the laser burns. I run away behind a small tree to try and catch my breath. I scream for help "Milinia" Kenzie screams frantically. "I'm here where are you at" I ask. "I don't know" she says annoyed. If this wasn't an emergency I would have made a smart comment. "How are we talking" I ask her. "If I had any answers don't you think I would tell you" she says smart. "If you were here don't you think I would smack you" I ask mocking her voice. She didn't respond. "Great" I mutter under my breath.

I went to the broken shalaleighs. All of a sudden I was in my old childhood home. I saw my mother's drug dealer struck her with his gun. "Stop" I scream at him. "Go to your room little girl" he say not making eye contact. I looked confused into the mirror and saw I was a kid. I went up to him and kicked him where it hurt. He groaned in pain as I picked up the gun and shot him with it. He was still. "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you" Zinyak questions with an evil laugh. All of a sudden multiple copies of him appeared. "Kenzie" I scream. No answer. "Kenzie" I yell. "I know there is a gun behind you" she says annoyed. I'm gone put her in her place one day. I shot them with the gun that Kenzie said and the drug dealers soon disappeared. "Meet me at the tree you were at and we can pull you through" she says. I Did as she said and was on the ship with Kenzie and The boss. Where was Johnny at?

"Where's Johnny" I question. "I don't know" he mumbles. I flipped. "What do you mean you don't know" I yell at him. He was angry. "I said I don't know. The only reason you want him back is so that you won't feel guilt" he yells. It was true I do feel guilt. We haven't talked and now there is a possibility that he's gone. Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm sorry" he says before walking off. I bit my lip and looked on the floor. I walked to a room that I would claim mine. I lay on the uncomfortable bed. I soon let the tears fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry Johnny" I croak. "I really am" I say out loud as many tears fall. My breath became hitched in my throat. It felt like I couldn't breathe. The worst part was he didn't even feel the same as I did. So why should I care? Because I love him even though he doesn't love me. He would never love someone like me. Aisha was more his type. Curvy. Something that I wasn't I was just plain. Besides breast I had nothing. I had love, but what does that count for, nothing. Why does his opinion matter? Oh great, now I'm talking to myself again. I soon engulfed in a deep sleep, something that I'm going to need to overcome this feeling. I woke up to the feeling that someone was staring at me. The figure looked like Johnnys. I quickly got up and changed into a t-shirt and jeans this spaceship attire wasn't my thing. I went to where kenzie was by the stimulation machines. I saw the Boss knocked on in sitting position. If he hadn't made me made i would have made a joke with him as my prop. "Sorry" Kenzie says. I think i've been crazy. I know i saw Johnny. I started to look around the ship with no luck. I'm just crazy. I went back to kenzie. "Whats wrong with the boss" i ask. "He's knocked out" she says. "You'll have to fill in for his position he's to weak to do anything" she says. "Your saying i get to be the boss and take down Zinyak" i question. "Yep and no corny lines please, thats something i could do without" she says. I grabbed the boss by his legs and dragged him all the way to his bunker, purposely letting his head hit a few items. He ocassionaly mumbled a few ows or watch it. I think he even called me a female dog. Didn't matter to me. When i got him in bed, i thought about it. I could take down that Zinyak thing and get revenge. Sounds like a plan to me.


End file.
